Alphard's Return
by FlutterdashForever
Summary: The train scene with Alphard and Canaan, only in a different vein to talk about something alone together. Yuri, lemon.


(Okay, barely ANY lemon Alphard/Canaan fics so I thought I'd add to the list.)

The train car was empty, that much was clear. Her synesthesia told her that before the natural colouring of the world could. Canaan flicked her eyes left and right, searching for the tell-tale signs of blue, the intent to kill. There could only be one reason why Alphard had asked to meet her here. And there was only one colour that she would be exhibiting.

_There._

A solitary figure, propped up on the last seat of the last car. Dark leather jacket, sitting with her back to her – that was her all right. Canaan raised the Beretta at her rival's head, pushing down the feelings that had risen to the surface when she saw her. Instead, she concentrated on muffling her footsteps as she trained her gun on the back of the terrorist's forehead, and flicked the safety catch off expertly.

"What are you doing here, Alphard?" she said quietly, deliberately keeping her arm steady on the weapon and she took longer strides closer to the older girl. "Don't move - !"

She grabbed Alphard's shoulder and the coat came off in her hand. There was nobody underneath it.

At the same time she felt the hard steel muzzle of a pistol dig into her back. FN Five-seven USG, most likely. Canaan cursed inwardly for being tricked so easily. Her synesthesia had given her no warning of this.

"That's right, don't move," Alphard said softly into her ear, snaking an arm around her throat securely from behind. "But it would be interesting to see you try, Canaan."

The gun pressed painfully into her a few inches and then made its way up towards her neck. Canaan swallowed against Alphard's grip on her neck, feeling her face go hot and fought against the feeling. She had to be ready to break free at the crucial moment. It didn't seem Alphard wanted to kill her yet, but she could be so unpredictable -

"Why did you call me here?" she demanded, as forceful a tone as she could muster whilst being lightly strangled. Maintain control, Canaan thought desperately. Don't let her think she's got to you just because she surprised you. "Are you just trying to - "

Alphard laughed lightly and squeezed her arm powerfully extra hard around Canaan, cutting off the rest of her sentence. Canaan gasped for breath when she released her. She could almost _feel_ that smirk on her face.

"_Call_ you?" Alphard repeated incredulously. "I don't need to call you. I set the bait, and you were drawn to it for the simple reason that you can't keep yourself away from me." Her hands dropped down towards Canaan's hips and she breathed lightly on the girl's cheek, licking gently underneath her skin. "Isn't that right?"

Angrily, Canaan jerked herself out of her grip, twisting away to face her as her skin started going hot again. Looking at her again for the first time in so many months, Alphard looked gorgeous with her coat off. Dark slanted ruthless eyes, a cool predatory smile, her hair done up in a short ponytail at the back the way Canaan had always admired...and those suspenders. And the tattoo that linked the two of them, shining out on her perfect tanned skin. There was a lot of skin.

For a split second, Canaan hesitated, failing to bring the gun up properly.

Her back slammed against the wall of the train-car as Alphard pinned her hard, dashing the Beretta from her hand in an instant and holding her arms up above her head. Canaan struggled helplessly in her grip, trying to kick out to free herself, but Alphard had kept her hips down as well.

Alphard stared her down in cold silence, watching the seconds go by as the silver-haired girl struggled, waited for her to admit defeat and stop moving, and then smiled hungrily.

"Excited, Canaan?" she whispered. "I can feel your heart racing from here."

"Get _off_ me!"

She cupped Canaan's chin elegantly in one hand whilst the other wandered down nonchalantly towards her breasts. "I don't think so. Perhaps you should think again before trying to tell me what to do." Alphard tipped her hair to the side and brought her face close until their lips were inches apart. "How about I tell you what I'm really doing here? I might even let you go then."

Canaan breathed in and out rapidly, her anger momentarily placated. The sooner she got out, the better. She should never have come here and let her guard down in the first place. Any moment now, Alphard might realise just how much she enjoyed this, and then she'd _really_ be in trouble.

"What you're _really_ doing?" she hissed aggressively, trying to detach herself from the wall and failing. "All I know is that you laid in wait for me and then pounced on me from behind for your own desires! What's this special reason for luring me here supposed to be?"

Alphard feigned a yawn and shrugged. "That? There isn't one. So you're pretty much correct there, except that I didn't lie in wait for you so much as wait for you to run to me." She renewed her grip on Canaan's hands and wrenched them higher above her head, not breaking their gaze for an instant. "And by the way, I lied about letting you go. So now that we've established that...you really should stop struggling against me, Canaan." The corner of her mouth drew up in a smirk. "You know you want this."

Canaan's heart missed a beat, and she redoubled her efforts to free her arms ferociously. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Alphard sighed. "Pity," she murmured, almost to herself, and pushed against Canaan's body harder until her captive was flat against the wall completely. There was the jingling of metal clanging together, and then Canaan found her wrists bound together and restrained as Alphard single-handedly handcuffed her to the bars in the ceiling.

"What the - " Canaan strained against the handcuffs, infuriated. They wouldn't give, and she couldn't get enough leverage to properly try out all of her strength on them. To her outrage, Alphard shortened the link between the cuffs so that she was even more helpless and vulnerable to her than before.

"Like that?" Alphard commented, as Canaan flailed in frustration of her predicament.

The silver-haired girl glared at her. "Can't hold me down with your own hands, Alphard?" she snapped. "Too weak to do it yourself?"

It didn't have quite the effect she'd hoped. Instead, Alphard's smile broadened. "Oh, we both know I'm more than capable of that. But this way I get to watch you squirm at the same time." Her dark eyes hardened as she reached out to grip the back of Canaan's neck possessively. "Now. If you behave, I might even consider not leaving you dangling here when it's my stop."

She held her closer and descended upon her mouth passionately despite her constant struggles, licking down deep with her tongue and stroking down her hair at the back gently. As Alphard continued the kiss, Canaan's struggles slowly subsided and her motions became more submissive and lenient.

Without looking up, Alphard drifted her free hand under Canaan's shirt and massaged her breasts softly, stroking across her nipples seductively. Canaan's body jerked at her touch, trying to resist for a few moments, but then she was captured once again underneath the older girl's tongue. Alphard broke off the kiss several seconds later, dripping a trail of saliva across Canaan's lips and licking down her cheek before moving down to work on her neck. Canaan stifled a cry, pulling her wrists against the handcuffs frustratingly, biting down on the side of Alphard's ear as the woman trailed her tongue down her face.

With a faint whisper in her ear and a secret smile, Alphard unlocked one of the handcuffs – just one – and bit down softly against Canaan's neck, sucking and licking without lingering too long as her hands dug slightly harder into her breasts before moving down towards her jeans. With another smirk she rested her tongue momentarily on one of Canaan's nipples and then started sucking at it, licking around the area and moving her other hand down to scrape against her butt hard. Canaan's eyes widened with the sensation, a moan escaping her as she held onto Alphard for balance. She was beginning to feel dizzy, but Alphard wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

With a sadistic look in her eyes, Alphard dragged her hand across Canaan's jeans and began to press between her legs, pushing, feeling. Canaan began to fidget and panic, her mind in a blur as she tried to reach out and push Alphard's hand away. Alphard gripped her fingers hard, stared at her and then shook her head with that same wolfish-like smile. She kissed her again, biting down painfully onto her lips until they almost bled, then slapped her softly on the cheek and reached down to unbuckle her jeans altogether.

"You're mine," she whispered in her ear, pulling her jeans down and feeling wetness dripping down her inner thighs. Alphard smiled into the kiss; obviously Maria hadn't been giving Canaan the kind of treatment that she really deserved.

Her fingers pushed through and into Canaan between her legs, probing, and she could feel Canaan's body shivering in her grasp but maintained the kiss powerfully, keeping her on the edge. Alphard kept it at a slow pace at first, sensing that Canaan was unused to this, but now the girl had arched her body to better receive her thrusts, biting down hard on her lips and breathing hard as Alphard accelerated. She moaned into Alphard's ear as the older girl licked back down her neck and breasts, before ripping her nails down her back too and digging them into her naked butt. Alphard kept her knees on both sides of her, even as she dangled from the ceiling rail by one hand, finger-fucking her until she was gasping for breath.

Canaan's hand tightened around her waist and dug into her, and Alphard smiled, taking hold of her hair from the back and forcing down onto her own breasts. Impulsively, Canaan began to lick in return, unstrapping the bra and sucking down tightly. Alphard rested her chin on her head, relaxing her fingers inside her momentarily yet keeping the pace just enough to coax her onto continuing. She licked the top of her forehead, playfully squeezing Canaan's neck tightly as she kept on going, resting her head in her lap.

"Sshh," Alphard told her, turning the tide of play, and then pulled Canaan's arm up to handcuff it back onto the ceiling ray. Canaan whined, looking disappointed, but then Alphard shoved her hard against the wall again with a start, sliding her hand back and forth inside her with increased urgency. Canaan's cries turned to pants as she lurched and bit into Alphard's shoulder for support.

With a shrieked whimper she climaxed constantly for several seconds, the pleasure rolling over her in waves, coming over Alphard's hands, down the sides of her thighs and into her jeans. She moaned one more time, her mouth clamped on the side of Alphard's neck.

Alphard smirked and gently removed her mouth, so that Canaan dangled from the ceiling once more by her wrists, and pushed her playfully like a see-saw.

"My stop," she said briskly, turning to go.

Canaan shook her head dizzily. "Wh-where are you going...?" she said breathlessly, her voice coming out in a croak.

Alphard stroked her silver hair lovingly. "Where do you think?"

"B-but...wait..." Canaan jolted herself out of the pleasures of after-sex. "You can't just _leave_ me here!"

"I'm sorry?" Alphard looked at her dangerously. "I can do what I like."

Canaan was having none of it. "Unchain me!" she demanded. "Right now!"

Alphard laughed at her telling _her_ what to do. "Not a chance," she told her, striding purposefully towards the train doors.

"Everyone's going to _see_ me!" Canaan yelled desperately after her.

"It's an empty train car. This is a private carriage, so you're safe."

"My _jeans_ are - "

Alphard sighed. "I'm not putting them back on for you." The train doors began to open slightly.

"Alphard!" Canaan raged. "Don't leave me! You can't just leave me like this! What if - " She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes filling with horror.

"Oh, Maria?" Alphard said lightly, as the train doors opened completely. Her eyes glittered evilly. "I'm sure she'll learn _lots_ of new stuff about you. Later, Canaan."

The train doors closed behind her and she disappeared.

Canaan cursed alone in the empty carriage. She still couldn't free herself. This was going to be very embarrassing for the next person who came in.

"You left your jacket behind!" she yelled at the closed door.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile. That'd be an excuse to meet back up with Alphard and do this all over again.

(Okay so I know some of that MIGHT be OOC a little, and maybe Canaan/Maria might be more canon in the show, but Canaan and Alphard are just so hot and there aren't enough fics of them around (also I have a major crush on Alphard 333) Also btw this probably isn't set after the show, because Alphard has two hands and she would just have one there)


End file.
